Maybe You'll Love Me In Another Life
by BrownEyez25
Summary: What happens when Vegeta leaves Bulma to persue his place as Emperor of the universe.But the ship malfuntions and gets knock unconcious,only to wake in another dimension where Earth has been purged and Bulma is not the same sweet woman of his time,will he finally realize what he had andtry to get back or will he be stuck in that other dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z, or GT. The characters belong to their rightful owners and yadda ,yadda you get the drift.**

**AN:Hi, well this a new story now I know I'm not even half done with the other story MISERY BUSINESS, but I just had to write this new one ,I was gonna wait to put a new one until I finish the other one but I just couldn't take this one out of my head. Blame the movie Shrek (which I do not own either) and my over active imaginations IS AN AU (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE)**

**Hope that whoever read this story likes it. And thank you for giving an opportunity to me and my story I know I;m not a writer like some of my favorite authors like TEMPTING TEMPTATION and CAPRICE those girls rock. They are the best authors in case you haven't read stories from this authors then you are missing out.**

**Anyways on with story.**

**PROLOGUE**

He felt like he was suffocating, he growled irritated. So many damn humans in the house and for what, to celebrate the day he was born. Vegeta scoff, only a stupid race as the Earthlings celebrated something as trivial as that. He was tired of being around to many people, he was tired of living like this, without a goal, without fighting, living this mediocre life. He is a a Saiyan Prince. He was raised to rule to govern to be the Emperor of the universe, Not stay here in this mud ball of a planet. Vegeta ran a hand through his black spikes as a sign on irritation. He was in the living room where all the humans were, but he was in the corner hiding in the shadow, he had his arms crossed and he was leaning in the wall away from everyone, watching all the people like a hawk with a frown on his face.

Vegeta thought that after all this time that he's being living on Earth that those thoughts of ruling the universe would have disappear, no, he put them at the back of his mind but now he wanted to do it to rule the universe. Everyone thought that just because he care for the woman and his son he was going to change .The truth was that he was changing, he was getting soft , he was becoming what he swore was never going to become, he was turning like Kakarot damn it!

He needed to get out of here form the damn planet! He wanted to be alone. Vegeta turn to look at his wife with a hateful glare, he didn't know if he even felt for her, he cared for her but right now he wasn't sure. They have not being intimate for a few weeks now.

After pondering |for a few minutes, he decided that he was going to leave the planet. He was going to wait for everyone to leave and ask Bulma for the ship

Bulma was enjoining herself, she was happy, today was her dear husband birthday he turned 48 years old but he still looked he did 13 years ago when he first saw him. She smiled at that she love Vegeta dearly. She had a few private surprises for him and only him,she couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Bulma was sitting in the couch with ChiChi chatting, when she felt eyes on her, she turn to see where they were coming from when she met Vegeta's glare, she was surprised to see him with that hateful glare directed at her. Bulma gave him a smile but he just frowned and turn around and made his way to the kitchen

Bulma was worry for her husband it's being a while that she noticed that he had been acting weird, he had stop arguing with her, he ignored her and he would sleep in his old bedroom more times than not, he haven't even made love to her. Bulma puff out air, She was going to talk to her husband even if Vegeta didn't want to, but right not she was going to enjoy the company of her dear old friends. Master Roshi was there with Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Oolong, Puar, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, even Tienwas there with Chaoutzu ,Picollo, and the Ox King and some employees from Capsule Corp.

She was going to going to have a good time then she will talk with Vegeta, is not like he would want to right now anyway not with all this people here, besides it was not all the time that she got to see her friends.

After a few hours of dancing, drinking, and eating everyone left for their homes, T_hank God, _Bulma thought she made her way to the kitchen to put away the left over food since her mother and father were sleeping, After she finished in kitchen she programed the robots to clean the rest.'_Now to look for that stubborn Prince and give him his surprises!'_ she thought happily

Bulma checked on the G.R. He wasn't there nor was he in his old bedroom so that only left one option left; their bedroom. Before she made her way she decided to check on Trunks first. She open the door softly and walk up to his bed he was sleeping on his side and he was making that soft purring noise,the same one that Vegeta made, she sat next to him and cares his head lovingly, "You look just like your father baby, the only difference is that you got my coloring". She whispered .She got up from the bed leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Trunks just murmured something and turn around giving his mother his back. Bulma step out of Trunks's room and hurriedly made her way to her room with a big smile on her face.

Bulma still had the grin on her face. She quickly got inside her bedroom and she saw Vegeta looking out the balcony doors to the sky with his arms crossed.

Bulma was about to talk when she saw a black duffel bad on the bed it was open and she could make out some clothes inside, she was going to turn the light but she decided that the moon was enough. She got closer to Vegeta and she was about to talk when Vegeta spoke first.

"Before you say anything onna, I need the capsule from the ship." He spoke without turning around.

"What." She said in a low voice.

He turn around to face her with a unreadable face. "Not only are you stupid but deaf too."He scoffed."I said I need the fucking ship. I'm going to leave Earth."

Bulma put her hands on her hips leaning closer to Vegeta with a scowl on her face. "You know if you want the ship you could ask nicely, but you are not leaving today, I got some surprises for you." Bulma said crossing her arms under her breast giving him a seductive smirk.

Vegeta just gave a big sigh and turn to look at the sky again. "Onna,I'm taking the ship and I may not come back."

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed," Are you fucking kidding me."

"NO!."," I'm tired of living in this fucking planet full of weaklings I hate what I have become. I was supposed to rule the universe, but instead I make a human female my mate and I get a bastard half breed as a son.'' The last words with such a disgust you may thing he was eating dog shit.

Bulma was getting closer to him to slap him in the face, _How dare he say such things about her son, his son_, she thought angrily she could handle anything that he threw her way but not when it involved her son. She was closed to slap him but Vegeta turn around and grab her hand.

"Respect your betters damn wench!" Vegeta said angry.

"Arrgh!, Why are you doing this?...What is wrong with you?"Bulma snarled.

Vegeta just scoffed pushing back hard with enough force to make her fall on her ass."Are you that fucking dumb that you get what I'm trying to say?" Bulma just glared at him "What I'm saying is that I'm tired of living here, I'm tired of you, you bored me already, you are not worth my time anymore I'm tired of seeing your disgusting face, it disgust me knowing that I fuck a weakling whore. You Bulma were nothing more than a available pussy whenever I needed a release.

Bulma gasped, W_hy was he being so cruel to me,_ she thought he had never said those cruel words to her what did she do to deserve this she thought angrily, she could already feel her tears threading to spill. "Why are you saying this to me I thought you c...". Vegeta cut her off with a sadistic laugh.

"What?...That I cared for you." He sneered, Bulma just nodded."Please onna, you thought that I actually had feelings for you, don't be stupid Bulma, I only stay with you because like I said before you were the only pussy I had at my disposition, and whenever I need to fuck. Whitch was something you failed, no wonder the weakling left you looking for something better. I wouldn't have minded if you had stay dead when Buu eat you." He said in a unemotional voice of curse he knew he was making a irreparable damage to this woman she could feel it,but he couldn't stop himself.

Bulma felt like a million daggers were piercing her heart, she had tears rolling down her face and she had her eyes tightly shut, she was clutching the rug that was underneath her, she was biting the inside of her lip in order to stop the sob, but she knew that it was stupid because her whole body was shaking,'_Is what he saying true, he never felt for me, was I only making ideas in my head that he would finally be with me forever. That I wasn't going to be alone anymore.'_She thought sadly then out of nowhere she started laughing but it wasn't a happy laugh it was a laugh that you gave when you were being hurt emotionally the kind of laugh that you make when you see how really things are.

And Vegeta knew it. But he still kept the venom flowing from his lips those hard lips that one day took Bulma to heaven with the kisses and now they were condemning her.

"If all you are saying is true and you do not care for me then why did you fusion with Goku?" Bulma asked with her voice breaking.

''Because I saw Buu as a challenge and because he hurt my son I do not give a damn about you but I do care for my son." He explain, like he was talking to a little kid.

"Why leave for space?"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes"So I can reclaim my place as Emperor of the universe. Rule hundreds of planets and the best part have the most beautiful females in my bed of every planet just pleasing me."

"Oh my Gods, Vegeta, how can you be so cruel to me when I gave you everything that of me, I gave you my heart, my soul, my body, when I didn't ask for nothing of you just a little of your care and presence." She whispered, looking straight in his eyes. If it were other time she would be screaming the house down, but with every devastating word he said was like a blow to her heart the pain and sorrow was so deep she was actually feeling physical pain. But that did not stop Veg eta from spilling more venom, he wasn't giving her any mercy.

Veg eta just snickered," If I remember correctly Onna, I never asked for those stupid things, you were dumb enough to give yourself to me."

Bulma got up from the floor, she stood in front of Vegeta and lifted her chin trying to look strong but she knew it was not use Vegeta was doing that she thought no one would ever do; He was breaking her.

Bulma went to her dresser and grab a small wooden box she grab it and walk back to him ,''Here, this was one of the gifts I had for you."

Vegeta just look at her curiously and grab the box. He open it and his eyes bulged there inside the box was nestled a Tourque of Kingship it was made of white gold the chain and the inside of the tourque was the insignia of Vegeta-sei made of Rubies and it had diamonds around it. He remember telling her one time after they had sex telling her about the Tourque that his father would always wear, he didn't even knew why he told her that. He closed the box and threw it in the bed, he look at her eyes and she could only see hate and rage. Vegeta took a step closer to Bulma, but she step back. She had never been afraid of Vegeta, But right now she was afraid, he had never look at her like that.

Bulma tried to take another step back but Vegeta grab her by the shoulders and started shaking her. Vegeta knew that the grip on her shoulders was hurting her but he didn't care he didn't care if she hurt her." How dare you, you bitch!,Do you fucking have a death wish?"He scream in her face .

"I'm sorry I thought it would make you happy"Bulma didn't know he was going to react like this, she had a pain look on her face because his grip on her was getting tighter.

"You are always doing dumb shit like this. What?...You thought that just because you gave that, that I was not going to leave?"Bulma was shaking her head trying to explain herself, she really didn't knew that this was going to be his reaction.

"You Bulma are a worthless female in my eyes, you are a pathetic excuse for a woman that was always fallowing me like a damn dog begging for a good fuck, you Bulma Briefs are the shit that I scrape from my booth." With that Vegeta pushed Bulma back again only this time she didn;t fell on the floor, she went crashing to the wall that she forcefully exhale the air in her lungs.

Vegeta was going to say something else but Bulma couldn't hold back the loud sob that came out of her lips." Please stop, don't say anything else please!" She pleaded, she had never pleaded to anyone and she hated herself for it but she couln't handle anymore hurt. Her ego had been used to mop the floor and her pride...well her pride she lost it the moment that she saw how much Vegeta hates her. "The ship capsule is the your dresser." she said quietly she still could not look at him in the eyes.

Vegeta walk to his dresser and found the capsule he grab the duffel bag that was on the bed. He open the balcony doors and was about to fly out but he felt a soft small hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at Bulma and look at her in her eyes, just by looking at her he knew that he broke her that bright light that would shine in her eyes every time he look at him is gone, now there was nothing but pain a broken heart, and he was kind of feeling bad specially when he remember one day telling her that she was not going to get hurt by his hand he felt guilty when he saw her delicate wrist with some bruises already forming. Bulma had fat tears rolling down her cheeks she gave him a small-sad smile. " C...Can I ask you two last things from you please".She ask moving her hand from his shoulder. Vegeta just nodded.

"Can I give one last hug please."she sniffle, he saw her lip trembling and he knew she was holding herself from crying more. Vegeta nodded again and open his arms. Bulma hug him with all her might ."Good bye, I h-hope...I hope that you find the happiness out there th-that you c-c—could not find here." Bulma was crying so hard now choking on her words,'_You absent will be enough to kill me, but the few moments that you share with me that I felt loved will stay with me forever even if you do not return, Bye my love, _Bulma thought. Bulma let go of him and turn to leave but before she left she said to him. ''Vegeta,when you become the Emperor and have anoth-,,, your own family, please do not forget this blue planet that house for the last 13 years."and with that she left the room she left running out of the room she didn't stop until she got to her lab. She got inside and lean back on the door, she felt her knees go weak so felt to the floor and let a loud wail and she cried cried for her for finding out that Vegeta never loved her, for her son, because for Trunks his dad was his hero. She look down on her stomach and caress it with her finger tips_ and_ for this new baby boy that will never meet the man who sired him.

After a while she heard the rumbling from the ship and went out side her lab to see the ship leave with the man that was the love of her life."By the way I'm pregnant Vegeta, I'm 3 months and it is a boy." She said to the stars.

When Bulma let goof him and left the room running, he just stood there.'_I'm sorry Bulma is better like this with you hating me' he thought that way it will be easier for you to forget about me_. He walk to the bed and was going to close the bad when he saw the wooden box ,he grab it put it in the bag close it, and fly down the window to the garden.

Vegeta pop the capsule he fingered the capsule thinking that maybe he were a little too harsh with Bulma, but what's done, it's done, he threw the capsule on the floor and with a pop the ship appeared, he turn to give a last look to the dome that he called his home for the last 13 years,'_Good-bye Bulma I hope that you find the happiness you deserve, I know that Trunks will turn out all right I have witness __that with that when he came to warned us abou the androids,Take care.'_ and with that he open the ship and started to check the systems. "Hmeverything seems fineto me." Vegeta mutter to himself .

Vegeta went to the control room and turn the ship on, the ship took off with out problems.

When the ship was almost as high as the airplanes it started to malfunction. Vegeta was on the lower part of the ship checking to see if it was fully stocked, with all necessities, it was but then he heard a loud beeping and a robotic voice saying that the system was having malfunctions, he turn the ship to go back but it took him a different direction. He tried to maneuver the ship but it collided hard with the ground. The force of the impact was too much for the ship that it exploded and Vegeta lost consciousness, and he knew no more.

**AN: There you go what you think should I continue or just stop all together well review review.**

**Like I said I'm new to this writing stuff so hope you like it. Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball, Z, or GT, or the characters used in this story, nor am I making money from this so there ya happy!**

**A.N: SOOOOOO, SOOOO, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I HAD BEEN BUSY. Ugh! Anyways I had the "problem" taken care of and now I'm ready to get back in my writing.**

**So enough with the babble and onto the story!ENJOY! (^_^) b!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Vegeta pop the capsule he fingered the capsule thinking that maybe he were a little too harsh with Bulma, but what's done, it's done, he threw the capsule on the floor and with a pop the ship appeared, he turn to give a last look to the dome that he called his home for the last 13 years, 'Good-bye Bulma I hope that you find the happiness you deserve, I know that Trunks will turn out all right I have witness that with that when he came to warned us about the androids, Take care.' and with that he open the ship and started to check the systems. "Hm everything seems fine to me." Vegeta mutter to himself.**_

_**Vegeta went to the control room and turn the ship on, the ship took off without problems.**_

_**When the ship was almost as high as the airplanes it started to malfunction. Vegeta was on the lower part of the ship checking to see if it was fully stocked, with all necessities, it was but then he heard a loud beeping and a robotic voice saying that the system was having malfunctions, he turn the ship to go back but it took him a different direction. He tried to maneuver the ship but it collided hard with the ground. The force of the impact was too much for the ship that it exploded and Vegeta lost consciousness, and he knew no more.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**_

Bulma watched as the ship got smaller and smaller until it disappear, she put one hand on her chest, wishing for the pain and emptiness she felt in her heart to just dissipate." Vegeta", She softly whisper into the night, looking still up in the sky watching how this night the stars seem to dim, not shinning as brightly as when they would sometimes, Vegeta would drop his guard and just grab her and flew them to the mountains to just look at the stars, they looked shinier like sparkling diamonds in a big black blanket that it was the sky, now they seem to mock her reminding her of the moments she will never have again.

"Momma" whisper a sleepy voice.

Bulma was cut out of her self pity by her eleven year old son, shaking her head to stop her mind from wandering back to memories she turn to look at her son that was now standing next to her, dress in his royal blue silk pajama pants and shirt, and his lavender hair tussle from sleep. Trunks look at his mother he didn't need to ask what happen for her mother to look like she did, her eyes were fill with such sadness, those beautiful blue eyes that held so much happiness and love a few hours before. Now they held nothing but emptiness.

Trunks with his acute hearing heard everything that was said in his parents' bedroom, it was time like this that he hated having such good hearing that way he would not had to heard the cruel things that his father so mercilessly threw at his mother with such coldness, he wanted to go to his mother and stop his father from hurting her but he knew that he would've only made things worst so he just laid in his bed hearing the argument until he heard the door of his parents open them slammed closed, only then did he got up from the bed, he went to his mother's bedroom and knocked softly on the white door,"Otou-san, Okaa-san?" whispered Trunks, he stood there waiting for an answer, when he didn't heard anything he scowled hard at the door willing it for it to disappear, he ran a hand through his silky soft locks and huffed, he didn't wanted to go between her mother and father because it was not his business but he wanted to see if his mother was ok, and he was a little afraid of his dad too because he knew that his father hated when someone tried to talk to him when he wanted to be alone.

So with a deep breath and exhaling slowly he grabbed the silver knob and turned it,"Okaasan " he said opening the door wider to get inside the bedroom, Trunks crossed his arms across his slightly muscled chest an furrowed his eyebrows standing in the middle of the large room, he could smell the saltiness of tears in the air, he shooked his head and headed for the exit, it wasn't long before he heard the rumbling on engines and he shoot running to the door to go outside, hoping that what that rumbling of engines, wasn't the ship , when he made it outside he could see the ship raising from the ground and shooting to the sky.

Trunks stood there outside of the door watching as his father left Earth, not caring that he left a family that loved him very much, in search of something as stupid as being _"Emperor"_ of the universe, _What good is havin__g all that, when you'll only be alone,_ though Trunks sadly shaking his head in disappoiment he never thought that he would ever feel dissappoiment for something his father did.

He drew in a lungful of air and look around the yard and saw his mother standing on the other side of the yard looking at the sky with longing, he could make out the fat crystalline tears tolling down her flush red cheeks, sobbing with a broken heart, body shaking with the force of her emotions, he stood there not knowing how to approach her mother how to comfort her, he was a damn genius at everything hell he was damn good at everything but he didn't know jack shit about comforting, finally seeing her mother cry a little bit he walk to her calling for her because she seem to be lost in her thoughts, when she turn to look at him she tried to give him a smile that did not reach her eyes, she clean her nose that was already red and sensitive from being cleaned a lot, and her eyes that were red and puffy from all the crying, Trunks hug her putting his arms around her small waist, Bulma returned the embrace putting her slim arms around his neck, Trunks at his eleven years was as tall reaching his mother right on her collarbone, Trunks rested his head on his mother's breast hearing the soft thumping from her heart, Bulma rested her cheek on her son's head.

Trunks knew that his mother was trying hard not to cry in front of him, she was trying to be strong but he could feel her body shaking, Trunks remove his head from her bosom and look up at her, "Mother. "he said moving an arm from her waist to clean a tear that was slipping down her cheek, "you don't have to hold it in mother," as soon as Trunks finish that sentence, Bulma cried harder sobbing louder hugging Trunks with all her might, She couldn't stay on her feet anymore and drop to her knees bringing Trunks down with her too.

They both stay there on the same spot Trunks had her mother on a hug letting her cry, After a while she relax a bit with just a few tears still coming out and some sniffles but she was more relax. Bulma look at her son and felt bad and guilty, because she's here crying like a baby while Trunks try to comfort her, _It's supposed to be the other way around, I'm sup__pose to be the one comforting him_. Bulma put a small hand on her son and caress his cheek giving him a small smile, she move her hands and put them on his shoulders pushing him down so he could rest his head in her lap, Trunks smile back and sigh putting his head on her lap and turning on her lap on his back to look up to see her eyes, he sigh and put one hand on his stomach and the other on his side. They stay quiet for a while. Finally Trunks decided to break the silence.

"Okaa-san, did you tell Otou-san about my baby brother?"

"No baby, I was going to give him the surprise today but I didn't get the chance"

"Well but does he knows why you weren't here for a whole week a month ago?"

"No"

"So he doesn't know that you went looking for the dragon balls to make a wish?"

"No honey, he doesn't know anything about that, he doesn't know that I wished to age like a saiyan." Bulma whisper with her voice cracking trying to swallow the sob that was trying to get out. How was she going to live with herself with all the loneliness that was waiting for her without her Vegeta…..No not hers anymore, he never was, the only thing that now she had was her son Trunks and the baby that was in her womb. She breath in deeply and look again to the sky, the house was going to be so empty, now that her parents, Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs are not living in the same house, since they decided to move to a small island like Master Roshi since papa retired four years ago they decided to move to live peacefully, now she was the President of Capsule Corporation.

"Mother, you have me you know, I'm strong and I can protect you, we don't need that…..that…"

"Trunks it does not matter what happened between your father and me you have to respect him because he was never a bad father." Bulma said passing her hand through Trunks's hair scratching his scalp. Trunks scowl at her mother crossing his arms in front of his chest giving a small scoff and turning his head to the side away from her.

When Trunks did that he looked so much like his father that her heart clenched with the pain of the reminder of Vegeta, Trunks made the same gestures that Vegeta did, Bulma smiled a little inside,_ Like father like son,_ she thought shaking her head, how was she supposed to forget him when Trunks has the same spitting image as him, _This is __going to__ be hard._

Bulma grab Trunks by his jaw and turn him to her," Why are so mad now baby?"

"I don't know why you still defend him when he left me and you mother with a unborn baby for something selfish, yes he was a great father with honor and pride, and I admired him mother! He was a hero in my eyes!" He yell with his arms at his side his hands into tight fists and with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his mother because he didn't wanted to worry her more and put more stress on her, but the pain and the anger of knowing that he, his father Vegeta, did not care enough about them enough was like if someone ripped his heart out of his chest and stomp on it. "And I heard everything he said to you mother all the hateful things that he said to you."

Bulma wipe his tears lovingly with her thump and let him cry, Trunks turn to his left side facing her mother's tummy, curling in a ball putting his arms around her mother waist. Bulma console him by whispering sweet things to him telling him that everything was going to be all right while she was rubbing her hand up and down on his back.

Trunks finally calm down and decided to get up the night was almost ending and it was getting chilly for her mother, he was on his feet and grabbed his mother's hand and pull her up. When she was on her feet they both hugged again Bulma release him and together walk inside the house holding hands.

'_Where on the deep big space are you, Vegeta?'_ was her thought. As soon as Bulma was inside her large empty bed, she turned to her side where Vegeta slept and grab his pillow clutching it close to her chest inhaling deeply '_ Vegeta'_ and she fell asleep with tears rolling down her beautiful face to her pillow.

'_Papa, why did you left us, we need you__, Mama needs you'_ and that was Trunks last thought before sleep claim him.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Where am I, why do I feel like I'm floating, and why does my body feel light and sore. I can't __move __and why do I feel as I need to move to wake up before something bad happens'_. Those where Vegeta's thoughts as he was floating in a regen tank with some cables connected to each side of his chest breast and some on his back, wearing a mask that was supplying him with oxygen for the last week and a half.

Vegeta's lids were fluttering trying to open, when he finally open his eyes a little bit the only thing he could make out were humanoid shape forms in front of him. They were four, which is all he could make before his dark chocolate eyes close again.

The next time that Vegeta open his eyes, he was in a white large room in a small hospital bed, at first he had no idea where he was or what had happened, the only thing he was sure off is that his body felt a little sore and he was butt naked on the bed with just a sheet covering his lower body, _What?!,_ he thought sitting up in a quick movement making the thin white sheet to ride lower, his hand shoot to his head putting the heel of his hand on his temple trying to alleviate the pain and dizziness, he had his face contorted in a painful expression with his eyes tightly close and his eyebrows furrow, he couldn't remembere what happen, _Did he had an accident with the G.R. again,_ he thought. Vegeta slowly open his eyes again and gasp, he wasn't in the infirmary room that was down the hall from where his G.R. room is. This room is larger with rows of small hospital beds and at the end of the room was a red door, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that he'd been here before. He was wondering why wasn't Bulma close to him, every time that he had an accident with the G.R. Bulma was always there waiting for him to awake with a dazzling smile. Vegeta look around trying to remember what happened that got him in this predicament, he close his eyes breath in deeply and thought back to the last thing he did that's when everything came rushing back.

*!***Flashback***!*

" _**I'm tired of living in this fucking planet full of weaklings I hate what I have become. I was supposed to rule the universe, but instead I make a human female my mate and I get a bastard half breed as a son.'' The last words with such disgust.**_

_**Bulma was closed to slap him, but Vegeta turn around and grab her hand.**_

"_**Respect your betters damn wench!" Vegeta said angry.**_

"_**Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?" yelled Bulma with tears cascading down her cheeks.**_

"_**Why are you saying this to me I thought you c..."**_

"_**What?...That I cared for you,**__**"**_ _**"Please onna, you thought that I actually had feelings for you, don't be stupid Bulma, I only stay with you because like I said before you were the only pussy I had at my disposition, and whenever I need to fuck. **__**Which was something you failed, no wonder the weakling left you looking for something better?**__** I wouldn't have minded if you had stay dead when Buu eat you."**_

"_**Oh my Gods, Vegeta, how can you be so cruel to me when I gave you everything that of me, I gave you my heart, my soul, my body, when I didn't ask for nothing of you just a little of your care and presence."**_

Vegeta remember Bulma giving him the same medallion his father had and the way he reacted, he remember being violent with her and hurting her.

"_**I'm sorry I thought it would make you happy"**_

"_**You Bulma are a worthless female in my eyes; you are a pathetic excuse for a woman that was always fallowing me like a damn dog begging for a good fuck, you Bulma Briefs are the shit that I scrape from my booth."**_

********End Flashback**********

He rub his face with both hands, he remember he left the room, went outside and pop the capsule opened of the ship after that he went inside , he launch the spaceship and then what happened…._Oh fuck,_ now he remembers he crash the spaceship" Fuck!"

It wasn't long when he heard noises outside of the room; he could make out 3 deep male voices._ Where in the fucking hell was he._

The door open and his eyes widen, his mouth went dry, and his voice completely left him when he was trying to talk.

"Ahh! Prince Vegeta, I'm so glad you finally woke up, we thought you were dead when the natives of Planet Ryouseirui shot you with a ki gun with enough force to kill me or Radditz"

Vegeta couldn't believe it in front of him was none other than Nappa , His sensei dressed in his black spandex uniform complete with saiyan armor and his scouter. His expression on the outside did not change he had a fierce scowl on his face and his mouth was in a straight line, but he was panicking on the inside, what the hell he never panicked ever, but looking at Nappa was just fucking insane, he killed the fucker the first time that Nappa and him went to Earth. But his surprises didn't end there a little while later came in Radditz dressed the same but the shock was when right behind him came Kakkarot.

Both Kakkarot and Radditz were inside, Kakkarot close the door behind him and he was carrying Vegeta's uniform, royal blue long sleeve spandex uniform with his white armor and gold long shoulder pads white gold-tip boots, and white gloves .Kakkarot walk up to where Vegeta was that was the second bed from the left row of beds that was close to the door, and put the things on the bed. Vegeta was still stupedfy thinking what the hell was wrong, why was Kakkarot here with Nappa and Radditz, was he dead….. No that was not possible, because Nappa said I almost died in a purge on that damn plan…..Vegeta widen his eyes more if that was possible and shoot out the bed not caring that he was naked, "What do you mean I almost died, where the hell am I, I killed you!", Vegeta scream pointing a finger to Nappa. Nappa just lift a bushy black eyebrow at him then he move his eyes to Kakkarot and Raddditz, the brothers just shrug their shoulders not really knowing what to think, Nappa turns to look back at Vegeta.

"Um….My prince you need to change and then we'll explain to you what happened in Ryouseirui-sei, sire. It looks that the head injury was worst that what we thought… anyway sire you need to get dress we need to get ready to depart to Planet Koorogi."

Vegeta grab the things and started to dress not really knowing what to make of all this shit. Why was he here and why was he going to a purge mission…. Wait does that mean that he was employ still under Freeza!

"Nappa, are we the only saiyajins left?" vegeta ask in a low voice.

"Yes sire, just you, Radditz, Kakkarot and me, we are the only one that remained after the meteor destroyed our home planet."

Vegeta froze when he was almost done putting his right white glove, _Shit! Does that mean Freeza is alive! What kind of fucked up joke are the Kamis playing on me! _Vegeta fumed.

Vegeta was interrupted in his silent argument when Radditz excuse himself saying that since the purge was going to last long he was going to the whore quarters, that were on the lowest level of the whole ship. Vegeta just shook his head; he was still the same fucking pervert he always was. Vegeta couldn't do nothing now he didn't know what the fuck went wrong or what but he was going to find out, no point in getting all work up right now, he was going to play stupid for now and see what happened that made him end in this world or dimension….who the fuck new.

Kakkarot and Nappa just shook their heads when Radditz turn on his heel and left," Let's go" was the only thing Vegeta mutter before walking pass them and out the door with Kakkarot and Nappa walking behind him, now that he knew that he was in Freeza's ship he remember where everything was like it was yesterday that it was the last time he was here, _Be prepare Freeza, because this time you will died by my hands._

An hour later Vegeta, Nappa and Kakkarot were waiting next to their pods on the launch exit of the huge ship, the three saiyans were ready to take off with their scouters on, except Vegeta.

"Where in bloody hell is that fucking moron?!" snap Vegeta tired of waiting for Radditz for the last thirty munutes.

"Want me to go retrieve him prince Vegeta?" asked Kakkarot

"No, I'll go and beat the shit out him for making us wait". Said Vegeta already making his way to the whore quarters.

After going all the way to the lowest level he made it to the whore quarters and he went in. The inside was like tavern where the slaves would serve drinks and food and there where whores to take care of the needs of the soldiers when they needed a good fuck. When Vegeta went inside looking around to see if Radditz by any chance was already done, most of the other soldiers were surprise to see Prince Vegeta come to the tavern seeing and hearing as he always said he would never lower himself with a dirty whore that had fucked other dicks more than a damn succubus, now don't get that wrong of curse Vegeta had his share of women in the past before he went to Earth, he would fuck a woman from a world he would purge, but only if the female was attractive, _But none of the past females he had were like Bulma, _his mind seem to whisper. Vegeta stop in his tracks wondering why he thought of her, it didn't matter once he figure this shit up he was going with his plans but on his own time where he belong, _With Bulma, _Vegeta just growled why was he thinking about her! He just shook his head and resume walking.

"Have you seen another saiyan walking in like an hour ago?" asked Vegeta to a humanoid female alien that had green eyes with black slits in the middle she looked like a feline with her red full lips and her furry black ears on top of her head her body was nice with small breast smaller waist and round hips with long legs, Vegeta eyed her from head to toe the female was attractive but to him she was nothing special, Vegeta was already mated and that made him be faithful to his mate because saiyans mated for life, and he couldn't bed another female without him suffering from extreme pain in the chest as he as so much as kiss another female, or so he recalled Nappa telling him that when he was younger.

The female put her hands on her hips and furrow her eyebrows trying to remember if he saw another saiyan besides the one standing before her come in, she smile and snap her fingers. "Yes a tall man with long black hair and a furry belt around his waist right?"

Vegeta nodded

"OH, he's with Aoi-me, right now the room is down the hall the fourth door to your right. I swear that girl is his favorite he always comes to see only her." said the feline female oblivious to the fact that Vegeta stop listening to her when she told him where Radditz was.

Vegeta made it to the door, he didn't even bother to knock he just turn the golden round knob and went in the room was actually like a small apartment as soon as he went in there was a small living room to the left, to the right was a small kitchen area and walking pass the living room he saw two black doors he went to the door where the smell from sex was the strongest he couldn't help his reaction when his cock gave a twitch with a familiar scent of arousal, he inhale deeply the smell was so familiar, the scent was cherry blossom and strawberry. He roll his eyes and shook his head right now was not the time to be thinking about that shit.

Vegeta slowly turn the knob from what he figured was the room and opened the door slowly, once he open the door he stood in place with wide eyes and his jaw dropping almost to the floor, there on the bed with the lights on was Radditz on his knees with a blue hair female with creamy white skin, she was in her hands and knees in front of Radditz that was pounding her from behind her breast were moving back and fro from the force of the thrusts, she was moaning loud almost screaming with Radditz hands on her waist, she had her head down with her long silky blue hair covering her face. The lovers weren't even aware of the pair of dark chocolate eyes that were burning on the squirming couple on the bed.

Vegeta didn't know if the small female was who he thought he was, but that's impossible right the other whore said her name was Aoi-me, but if that's true how was it that she smell like _HIS_ Bulma. Vegeta was about to talk when the female threw her head back and let out a loud moan that, even though Vegeta hate it, made his cock twitch again. Radditz threw his head back too and groaned louder feeling the little female he was fucking clutch his cock almost milking him, making his thrust more forceful to reach his third orgasm, Radditz couldn't help but to want to fuck her all the time not only was the little female beautiful, she was exotic and had the body of a goddess with her blue hair, blue eyes, small button nose, long neck big round soft perky breast with pink small nipples, toned stomach, round hips long toned legs and a fine round ass,she was also the only alien female that resemble a female saiyan.

Finally Radditz reach his peak and screamed, "Aoi-me" when he finish, leaning down to her with his stretch arms on either side of her holding his weight , the woman turn her head to her side and opened her blue sapphire eyes, and smile at her lover and gave him a long deep kiss. Bulma turn her head to look at the door and her whole body went stiff, Radditz noticing her change turn to the entrance of the room too and saw Vegeta standing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Vegeta saw the woman throw her head back he was angry as hell praying to anyone that heard him that the woman that was being thoroughly fucked was not Bulma not HIS Bulma , He tried to talk, to move do something ,anything but his body was frozen. She looks so much like Bulma she had the same scent, same body same kind of hair color, but he still had the hope that she was not his woman, he just wanted to see her eyes.

Once the small female turn to look in his direction and sapphire blue met dark chocolate brown his brain shut down, his eyes narrow with a dark glare looking at her he was grinding his teeth so hard that if he kept it up he was sure to chip a molar his hands fisted to the point where his nails went through the gloves making him bleed, staining the pretty white with red. His throat let out a long animalistic growl.

Radditz remove himself from Aoi-me(Bulma) and got on his feet hurriedly looking for his uniform and armor apologizing to Vegeta for being so late. But Vegeta tune out his babbling and look at Aoi-me(Bulma) with a glare that was full of hate and….Betrayal? Nah that couldn't be it thought Bulma why would he fell betrayed, that's when Bulma got on her knees and sat on her feet giving him a sexy sensuous smile liking her lower luscious red lip.

"Mmmm," Aoi-me(Bulma) moaned, " Prince Vegeta" She said in a sultry husky voice, that made Vegeta's blood boil with anger and desire.

When Vegeta heard her voice he then remember this woman was not his Bulma and the way she said his name was saying how much she wanted him but looking in those beautiful eyes he saw the lie, she was faking feeling desire for him, but she wasn't faking it with Radditz, Vegeta would like to think that he knew her to know when she was faking something and a moment ago with Radditz she was not faking the lust and the passion, by the way her face contorted in pleasure, His Bulma would make the same noises and faces when they were fucking,,,, No, no fucking. Bulma, HIS Bulma hated that word, she called it making love.

Aoi-me(Bulma) and Vegeta got lost in each other's eyes that Aoi-me jump when Radditz talked breaking the silence making Vegeta to slowly inhale and exhale slowly releasing his fist. Radditz pull out his black card and putting it inside a small machine that was next to Aoi-me's bed, Once the small machine turn green he pull out his card and put it back in his armor, "I already paid, but I put a nice tip for you" said Radditz giving Aoi-me a small smirk. Aoi-me turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile and nodded. Vegeta turned to look at Radditz that was already dress with his scouter on, "Let's go Radditz" said Vegeta, He was going to find out how his woman ended in this fucking place one way or another. Both males turn to walk out the door with Radditz getting out first, before Vegeta was the whole way out the bedroom he turn his head to the side looking at the woman from his shoulder saying." I'll be seeing you later", he pause, " Bulma" . When he saw her with her eyes wide and putting a hand on her mouth gasping, he left slamming the door making Aoi-me flinch.

'_How the hell does he know my real name, nobody here knows her name since her Planet Earth was purged…I need to talk to Freeza to find out more about the monkey prince.'_

Those were Bulma's last thoughts before he went to her bathroom to take a shower for the next client.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Done with this chapter, thank God. Well I hope you enjoy it.

Now I use Japanese words to make the planets so here:

Ryouseirui: Amphibians

Koorogi: Cricket

I know, I know I suck at making out names for planets but oh well.

OH! And Bulma's made up name is Japanese too Aoi-me means blue eyes. Well ta-ta for now

PLEASE REVIEW!

MUrillo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall, Z, GT or any of it's characters, they all belong to their rightful owners and well there you go, that's the sad true I own nothing.( sighs sadly)**

**AN; I deeply apologize for the long wait on this chapter, I'm sorry really, really sorry but I've been busy with the kids going to school and well you know life sometimes gets in the way. Real life sucks sometimes but what can we do, anyways I really want to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH! To those people that review my story and I'm so really happy some of you like it.**

**One reviewer said that the story was good but was bad at using the right conjugations and right verbs and that I should get it beta-ed and to that I say sorry and I will try to triple check the chapters to try and fix them on my own but if I keep messing up I'm going to get someone to check it for me. THANK YOU FOR CRITIZISING MY WORK IT REALLY HELPS A LOT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING!**

**Now about the last chapter some people didn't like the fact the Bulma turned out to be a whore but remember that she's a smart woman and doesn't do things without getting something from it, and besides you got to keep reading the story to see why she ended as a prostitute.**

**Warning: Violence and some rape.**

**SO WITH ALL THAT OUT OF THE, WAY ON TO THE STORY!**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxX XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxX XXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx xxxXXXX**

_Aoi-me(Bulma) and Vegeta got lost in each other's eyes that Aoi-me jump when Radditz talked breaking the silence making Vegeta to slowly inhale and exhale slowly releasing his fist. Radditz pull out his black card and putting it inside a small machine that was next to Aoi-me's bed, Once the small machine turn green he pull out his card and put it back in his armor, "I already paid, but I put a nice tip for you" said Radditz giving Aoi-me a small smirk. Aoi-me turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile and nodded. Vegeta turned to look at Radditz that was already dress with his scouter on, "Let's go Radditz" said Vegeta, He was going to find out how his woman ended in this fucking place one way or another. Both males turn to walk out the door with Radditz getting out first, before Vegeta was the whole way out the bedroom he turned his head to the side looking at the woman from his shoulder saying." I'll be seeing you later", he pause, " Bulma" . When he saw her with her eyes wide and putting a hand on her mouth gasping, he left slamming the door making Aoi-me flinch._

_'__How the hell does he know my real name, nobody here knows her name since her Planet Earth was purged…I need to talk to Freeza to find out more about the monkey prince.'_

_Those were Bulma's last thoughts before he went to her bathroom to take a shower for the next client._

_XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxx_

_Bulma was in the bathroom when she heard explosions and screams. Bulma thinking that maybe it was an earthquake she went into hiding thinking that her parents had everything under control so she didn't bother to go out to check. After a while she still kept hearing explosions and screams and every once in a while the earth would shake, not liking this Bulma went out from her hiding place only to be met with a horrific scene. She saw the moment that the canine humanoid opened his big hand and a form of red energy ball formed in his palm and then he released it in front of her mother turning her into ashes on the spot, she wanted to scream to hit something to kill those fuckers, but she was frozen on the entrance door of the kitchen._

_Smoke and fires all around her, the black smoke rising to the sky making the sky dark . Ashes falling from the sky making it looked like it was snowing. Bulma was with a shock look on her face, she didn't know what had happened, a couple of hours ago she was having a nice get together with her parents and some friends celebrating her sixteen birthday and now she only saw destruction, in just a couple of hours everything was being destroyed._

_Once the aliens killed everything they turned to doctor Briefs that was on his knees crying for his wife, he didn't even care when the canine looking guy stopped behind him and with a speed that it was impossible for humans to keep track, his hand went straight through Dr. Briefs chest cavity, killing him instantly. The humanoid aliens just laughed._

_Bulma saw the moment that the hand went through her father, she was still standing in the same place with eyes as wide they could go, her mouth hanging open and suddenly she felt her voice gone. She tried to be quiet but a small sob escaped her throat, she hurriedly put a hand on her mouth to cover it, but it was too late, that small sound was enough to make the humanoid males to stopped laughing and looked in her direction. She tried to run away the moment that their attention was turned to her but she was stuck in the same place, her feet felt heavy and she couldn't move. By the time that she regained movement of her limbs she turn on her heel and ran like the devil was chasing her, which in this case she was sure that those beasts were the devil himself. _

_Bulma wasn't even out of her kitchen when she ran straight into a wall-or what she considered a wall- and fell on her ass hard with a _oof , _she didn't even had time to looked with what she crashed when she was grabbed by her elbow and roughly pulled to her feet that she got dizzy with the movement. Bulma lifted her head to looked up to see who had grabbed her when she saw that it was the same male that killed her parents, the male really resembled a dog, more like a wolf with pointy furry brown ears on top of his head , he had sandy red hair and he had light green eyes strong jaw and handsome features he would passed as a human if it weren't for his peculiar features and massive size, she didn't think she had saw a male as tall as him he was probably around seven feet tall, the others around her were of no interest to her only the only holding her, he was scary he had a wicked glint in his eyes and a sadistic smirk making a small fang to peaked from the corner of his mouth, she tried to pulled away, keyword been tried because these _creatures _were strong, she desperately tried to freed herself only for the canine looking male to only have him tighten his hold, he said something that she didn't understand to the other males and they started laughing again._

_Bulma wanted to screamed but her vocal cords weren't working, she was still pulling her arm but it was useless, she couldn't stop crying and the small whimpers, she didn't know why she couldn't talked but that was the last of her worries when the _'dog-man'_ pushed her hard making her fall on her back hitting her head on the floor hard making her see stars ,she raised her hands to clutched her head with both hands willing the pain and the dizziness to leaved her, she had her eyes tightly shut . _

_Bulma heard a clank and then the rustled of clothing before she opened her eyes and what she saw made her eyes almost felled out of her sockets. The dog-man had removed his armor and was almost pulling the weird looking uniform down his waist, _'Oh my god, they're going to rape me and I can't do a single a thing to stop them' _she thought panicked, she was crying harder now but only small grunts and whimpers came out her mouth, she was desperate she was now scratching her throat making herself bleed with the anger that she felt not been able to scream, she heard the males laughing hard and saying something to each other but she didn't care she wanted to just be anywhere besides here, she wished that this was a horrible, horrible nightmare and that soon she was going to wake up to her mother's cheery voice calling her for breakfast and her father bothering her about making another invention, but when the dog-man kneed her legs opened and her clothes being ripped of her body she knew, knew that this was not a nightmare, that her parents were dead and her world was being invaded, she could still hear the explosions and the vibrations of the earth beneath her, her eyes were already swollen and her face was flushed scarlet her throat hurt and the tears just couldn't stopped. She moved her head from side to side pushing the large male from atop of her but he just chuckled and fish ripping her bra and panties she tried to kicked him but he just slapped her hard snapping her head to the side with force, opening her bottom lip opened and blood to run from lip to her jaw to disappeared on her blue hair making it violet where the blood mixed with her hair. Bulma still kept on fighting him making the large male more excited making him groaned and pressing his hard cock harder to her core, she whimpered when the male suddenly bit hard on her pink nipple making his fangs to go deeper extracting blood for her white creamy breast. Bulma couldn't make a sound her voice wasn't working, her breast was hurting, but that was nothing compared to the pain she felt when the male thrust his large cock inside her virginal core…_

_000000000000 _0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Bulma woke up screaming with tremors running down her body that was glistening with cold sweats. She sat on the bed holding her thin black silky sheet to her naked breast; she turned her head to look behind her checking to see if the man next to her was still asleep, thank God he was. It's been a long time since she had any of those nightmares- well no. not nightmares, nightmares are events that never happened and what she was dreaming was not a nightmare but a reminder.

She sigh softly and lay back on the bed huffing, God she was tired was it possible for someone to wake up tired and go to sleep exhausted without sometimes a hope that everything with turn all right tomorrow, Bulma thought so, she stay there quiet, looking at the metal ceiling for a few minutes before she decided to wake her lover.

"Nikko"

Bulma rolled her blue eyes when she saw no movement from said male.

"Damn it Nikko! Wake your lazy ass up come on, it's getting late and I got shit to do."

Nikko just groan and open an exotic violet eye , it was exotic because while her eyes were shiny sapphire blue his were violet with the outer line of his pupil red, he was really handsome with skin as white as hers with pointy elf ears long raven hair that he always wore it in a braid since he met Bulma he had black well form naturally eyebrows his almond shape eyes and strong features giving him a rogue look , strong wide neck, wide shoulders with a body to die for small trim waist and strong thighs and legs his pecs and six pack were hard encase in velvety soft skin, he was almost as strong as a saiyan.

Nikko's Planet Ookami was purged almost thirty years ago. It was a somewhat peaceful planet that it was rich for his mines where the stones where ten times more beautiful and worthy than any diamond, and because of its natural beauty, that what attracted Frieza to his planet.

By the few things that Nikko has told Bulma of his life in his planet was that he was married to a beautiful woman and had two sons with his features but their mother's kindness, he lived a peaceful life with his family until Frieza came and destroyed everything on his path, he saw how his people were being killed tortured and raped, his wife was killed with his boys trying to protect them, the stronger poeple were enlisted to be on Frieza's army and since then he swore that he was going to do whatever he had to do to bring Frieza down with all those that are loyal to that fucking monster.

Then he met Bulma when Frieza send her to the whores quarters he was her first client she was still very afraid she still couldn't talk after what happened to her but he gave her a very kind smile and she found herself smiling shyly back, he told her that he was going to be gentle that something as sex wasn't always to cause pain but to give and take pleasure, and yes he did showed her what pleasure was he made her climaxed four times before he finally reached his, he was gentle and he made her feel wanted. He touched, kissed, licked, and nipped her in places that she didn't knew she could feel so much pleasure. He is the only she trust with her life and every time they have sex it's because she wants him and he desires her. In the ten years that she has known Nikko she hasn't seen him with another female besides her and that was because he loves her or so he confessed her his feelings three years ago while they were having sex, Bulma acted like she didn't heard him but she did, the thing with Bulma was that she didn't love him she had no time for a useless emotion, she has told him to look for love somewhere else but he says that he'll wait, it'll be a long wait for him.

Nikko opened both eyes and gave her a seductive smile, he sat down and rubbed his eyes, he turned to Bulma and gave her a peck on her lips then the peck became a deep kiss with his tongue on her mouth. As much as Bulma would like to have sex with him he needed to go.

"Did you take care of what I ask you to get rid of?" Bulma ask with a cold look in her blue eyes.

Nikko reluctantly move away from her and decided to get up,"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that pest talking"

"Good, we don't want Frieza to find about our secret group of rebels working with us right under his nose, but still make sure that the rat didn't open his mouth to someone else about me being a scientist."

"All right, I'll be seeing you when I have new information." Nikko said softly looking at her, how he wish he could make Bulma his wife but he knew that for that they had to finish off Frieza.

Nikko gave a last heated kiss to Bulma before leaving.

Bulma got up from her bed and went to take a bath she needed it to relax herself to see Frieza , she still had to talk to him about Prince Vegeta, last time she went right after the monkeys left for the mission he was busy and couldn't see her, after three weeks, today he was free and ask yesterday for her presence in his chambers, she knew why he wanted her in his chambers today but she had to do it so she could be in Frieza's good graces, hopefully today she won't need a regen tank after Frieza is done with her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_************WITH BULMA AND TRUNK************_

Four weeks, three days and five hours, since Vegeta left, Bulma sigh softly another sleepless night dreaming about him she wonder what he's doing out there in the black void called space, is he doing good is he healthy, does she or her son cross his mind every now and then and has he find someone else, Bulma exhale softly, that special thought hurt her deeply, she wish she could have him with her, but none the less she had to move on for her sake and her children's sake.

Ever since Vegeta left Trunks has change, he had become more protective about her , he pays more attention to her and tries to persuade her to go back to work so she can occupy her mind in something else other than just staying in her room sulking for his father. Trunks tries to act like he could care less about Vegeta but she knows her son and she knows that those face smiles are just a cover for his pain especially since Goku found out about Vegeta leaving.

Goku was livid when he found out that Vegeta abandon them, but there was nothing he could do, he offer himself to go after Vegeta if The Briefs gave him the old capsule where Vegeta used to train but Bulma decided against it, she was not going to send someone to get him when he didn't wanted to be here with them, besides the space is a big place who knows where he was.

Bulma groan stretching her tired muscles after a restless night, she got up and went to her closet to take out a business suit, she decided to go back to work, she knew that her father; Dr. Briefs was ok managing Capsule Corp. but Bulma thought that she was being selfish letting her old man work the plant.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

After a nice shower and a nice breakfast, Bulma was found in her office on the fortieth floor working on some paper work. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked curiously

Women with some grey hair and on her forties open the door to Bulma's office."Umm…. Mrs. Briefs there's a gentleman here saying his here about the position for engineering"

"Engineering?... Isn't that Jake's position?"

"Yes Mrs. Briefs, but Two weeks ago he retired."

"Hmmm" Bulma thought raising a curios perfectly trim blue eyebrow." Ok, take him to the meeting room I'll see him in a few minutes" Bulma said going back to signing some papers.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

After Bulma finished signing the papers she made her way to the meeting room as she was walking she fix her black tight jacket and pull down her tight pencil skirt that rode up while she was sitting. Even thought Bulma was almost five months pregnant she only had a small bump the only prove that she was pregnant. She was lost in thought until she got to the meeting room, she open the big double oak shiny doors and went inside she turn around and close the doors with a soft click.

"All right let's get th….."

Bulma didn't finish talking she look at the person in front of her and gasp with her eyes wide putting a hand to cover her mouth.

"G…Gok..u?" questioned Bulma sitting in the first chair of the big table.

Said man turn around since she was with his back facing the doors, he was wearing a black suit with a red silk dress shirt and a black tie.

"No Mrs. Briefs my name is Turtles Hiragani"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**Finally another chapter done thank God I hope you like it because man I am tired, it's almost 4 in the morning and I'm sleepy. Like I said before sorry for the long wait I'll try to update as soon as I can… BUT…. HAAH didn't see that coming huh? Keep reading to see why Turtles is there where did he come from and well you know ….**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**LOVE MURILLO ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and GT. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Hello! Well here's a new chapter. I want to thank those that keep reading and reviewing. But I do have something to say about one special review from BREEZYBIATCH. **

**First of all, I want to say thank you for taking your time to leave a review, I'm glad that you thought the plot was interesting that was good and I appreciate that.**

**Now what I didn't like was you criticizing my characters and their dialogue. When I said I wanted critiques I didn't mean on my characters because if some of you haven't notice this is a FANFICTION, see that right there, keyword; FANFICTION. Which means I can make the characters how I want them. If I want to make Bulma a meekly, ignorant and a loser I can because that's what fan fictions are for; to make them how the author sees it fit, I'm not saying that I'm going to make Bulma like that that is just an example. **

**About the critiques, I meant on my writing, like my tenses, punctuation if I need more work or have an idea on how to make it better I will gladly take the advice. , If some of you feel like the characters and the dialogue is suck-ish and don't like the story, THEN PLEASE MAKE ME THE BIG FAVOR OF NOT READING MY STORY, if you feel offended by the way I handle the characters. Thank you.**

**I will try to work harder on my stories with the tenses and what not. For now I apologize because I'm still without a beta, so I'M SORRY for the mistakes that I'm sure are going to be there.**

**With all that said I'm really happy some of you are enjoying the story. THANKS for the reviews! (^_^) V**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

"_G…Gok..u?" questioned Bulma sitting in the first chair of the big table._

_Said man turn around since she was with his back facing the doors, he was wearing a black suit with a red silk dress shirt and a black tie._

"_No Mrs. Briefs my name is Turtles Hiragani"_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000_

Bulma was stupefied, which was a hard thing for her that has seen weird extraordinary shit in her life, but this was different. Then something click on Bulma's momentarily thunderstruck brain and asked herself, how the hell did another Saiyan-jin appeared out nowhere? And not only have that but someone with the spitting imaged of her best friend Goku? She didn't have to wonder, she thought she could ask. And she did.

"How the hell does another Saiyan-jin appears out nowhere, and in here in my company?"

Turles was about to answered, when the pretty blue eyed, blue hair woman lifted a hand to stop him from speaking, and waited for what she had to say.

"I want the truth, Mr. Hiragani, so I think you better take a seat and make yourself comfortable because I'm not letting you go without hearing your….. err… interesting story." Finished Bulma with a serious looked on her beautiful face.

Turles was surprised to say the least by how blunt the little female was, she talked and demanded answers, and by her tone of voice he could tell that there was no room for argument, besides if he wanted to work here in the best company of the world, and where the best of the best could be found of mechanics and whatnot he was happy to obliged.

The dark spiky hair sighed and took a seat on the other side of the table, in front of her, and started telling her his story.

"OK. Well, I'm going to start at the beginning." Bulma leaned back in her black, comfy leather chair and crossed her arms nodding to the man to let him know he had her full attention.

"When my twin brother and I were born, we were separated do to his really low reading in power and never saw each other because he was send of world to a planet to purge. And he ended here; his name is Kakkarot…or was; now he's known to you people as Goku."

Bulma shot him a curious looked, but didn't say anything she was going to wait until he was done to ask questions.

"I was send to Frieza's ship do to my high abnormal reading in power, it was almost close to the Prince Vegeta's level, and since only the strongest were useful to him, Frieza decided to keep me."

" Forty five days later after I was send to Frieza, Planet Vegeta is destroyed with only, Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz alive, of curse Kakkarot was alive too but we didn't know about him until much later. As I was growing, I was never given the opportunity to talk or even get close to the other Saiyans, so they never knew of my existence. I was always kept separated from them, as I got older and the years passed, I started to get interested in mechanics and science, I was actually that made a lot of Frieza's most powerful weapons."

"When Frieza saw that I had more used in the science division that fighting he moved me from my squad and sends me to the science department. While I was there I always heard rumors of Prince Vegeta always being send to the regeneration tanks because he was always defying Frieza."

"Frieza tired of his defiance, and no matter what he did didn't change the prince, he send the Prince, Nappa and Radditz to a Planet where the natives looked harmless but were actually really dangerous, Frieza was hoping that the natives would killed Vegeta or at least beat him and his companions into a bloody pulp." Turles shrugged looking at the glossy surface of the table his handsome features marred with a hateful scowl and faraway looked on his face, like he wasn't there with Bulma ,but in the past reliving the life he had living with Frieza.

"By then Radditz was on his way to this Planet, How he found the location of Kakkarot, I do not know. I think maybe father gave him that information before our home planet was destroyed, so Radditz could look for him, I don't know."

"After almost two years of not receiving news of Vegeta's squad in his last mission, Frieza assumed that Vegeta with Nappa and Radditz were dead, and since after Vegeta and Nappa, I was the strongest soldier on Frieza's ship, Frieza removed me again and send me back with my small squat to a mission that was going to take us almost three years to complete."

"By the time I and my squad returned to Frieza's ship the fight between my brother and him already happened and Frieza was left for dead. It took another year to reconstruct Frieza; I was one of the scientists reconstructing him." Turles gave a small mocking chuckle.

"He had his ass handed to him. He was really set in getting revenge for the _unforgivable_ act that my brother committed to the Prince of the Cold Empire."

"And well we arrived to Earth in one of Frieza's smaller ships, he only called his more weak soldiers to attack the Earthlings, I saw my opportunity to escape since I knew that Frieza was going to be distracted with my brother, so I took the opportunity, and here I am."

Bulma was quiet, working all this information in her head, her red long painted nails tapping softly on her forearm. "Hn….OK I understand all it, what I don't understand though is how did you manage to get by unnoticed by the Z fighters, Vegeta and Piccolo." Bulma asked raising a curious perfectly trimmed blue eyebrow.

"Oh well see, before even any of the fighters met with Frieza's minions, I escaped hiding my power by staying behind. When I saw a young lavender hair man defeat Frieza's soldiers like nothing and Frieza with his sire fighting the young man, That's when I made my move and hide deep in one of the mountains, after two weeks of living in the wild, a couple of old Humans took me to their home thinking that I was lost. I made a story about losing my memory and they helped me get on my feet, they fed me clothed me, and got me documents so I could have an identity, that is why my last name is Hiragana, the couple took me as their son.''

Turles finished leaning back on his chair and copying Bulma's position.

"Ok, but how were you able to end in here asking for a position?" Bulma asked narrowing her fiery blue eyes at him.

"After I got my documents I was able to study got my master degree in engineering and mechanics, I worked few years in a small company but I wanted to work with the best, so here I am." Turles repeated giving her a smug smirk.

"If you have been here for like thirteen years, why didn't you showed yourself when the androids attacked, or when Buu appeared." Asked an angry Bulma.

Turles sighed again deeply this time and passed his hand through his spiky black hair. "Because when you spend almost thirty years of your life as a slave , fighting, and getting beaten for the smallest mistakes or without fault, within an inch of your life, you get tired of that life and yearn only for peace."

Bulma laughed and saw the glares that Turles send her way, she shook her hand and hands trying to explain herself. "I'm sorry, don't interpret my reaction as a mockery, it just that you are the first and only Saiyan that wanted peace and was not looking for a fight."

Turles nodded accepting the explanation." Yeah well I still hunt and work out…."

"I can see that." Bulma whispered studying his frame, she didn't knew what made her said that and she blushed, her cheeks, neck and ears turning a scarlet color, when Turles gave her a wicked smirk showing his pearly whites, his fangs slightly larger and pointier than human teeth.

Bulma cleared her throat and looked at him even when her cheeks were burning and Turles nose started twitching, smelling the air like a dog. His smirk got wider; she knew he could smell her attraction. _'Damn Saiyan noses.' _Bulma thought rolling her eyes.

"All right, um... we'll give you a call if you get the job." Bulma said starting to get to her feet; her butt was numbed from sitting a long time. Her hands went directly to her rather small stomach.

"I see you're expecting Ms. Briefs. Congratulations." Turles said looking at her stomach.

"Yes. I'm expecting another boy."

"Hm. I'm sure the father is very proud."

"Yeah, well sadly Vegeta left the Earth for four months now and he's not coming back." Bulma shook her head and waved her hand as a sign of indifference. "Anyway, we'll call you…"

Bulma trailed off from she was going to say reading Turles accomplishes and successful inventions in the small company that he worked for a few years. "Wow, busy much huh?"

"Yeah well…."

"You know what, I like you and I see that you are more than qualified for this job. When we get out of here go personnel and tell them to give the contract to start tomorrow. I'll call them so there won't be any problems, and in case the person in charge of the contrast gives you a hard time, let me know. Sometimes they forget who really charge of this company is." She finished arranging the papers inside the folder with Turles' name, and gave them back to him, only keeping his resume and the copies of his personal documents.

Turles accepted the folder and extended his hand to give her a handshake, Bulma gave her hand and Turles was surprised by how her small delicate hand felt so soft, yes he had his fair share of women, but has any of them had skin as soft as this blue eye beauty, he didn't think so, and his thumb started to caress the top of her hand.

Bulma feeling kind of weird by the way his thumb was intimately caressing her hand, pulled away slowly. Bulma smiled at him and walked out of the meeting room, leaving Turles standing and a wicked sinful smile crossing his full lips.

'_So, Vegeta and Miss Briefs, huh? ''Who would have thought that Prince Vegeta would breed with an Earthling? But not just any Earthling, he got the best this world had to offered, the woman had the three B's; Bucks, Beauty, and Brains. ' _Turles mused to himself. '_He was stupid enough to leave a woman like her alone. So it won't be bad to try to get the fine ass female to like me.'_

With Turles'mind made up he walked out of the meeting room to sign his contract. He was determined to win Bulma's affection, he didn't care that she was expecting and that she had another older kid, he was tired of being alone, and he wanted to settle down, and who better than someone as beautiful and intelligent as Bulma briefs to fill the loneliness of his life.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

"Estimated landing on Planet Koorogi, fifteen minutes." Said the automatic female voice coming from one of the smaller speakers that were inside the small round pod.

Vegeta was just waking from the effects from the sleeping gas. The beeping from the machine that translates the information from every new planet that was to be eradicated to the scouter was muffled from still not fully having his senses completely woken. His lids were fluttering trying to opened them, fighting the sleep. After being in stasis for almost five months.

Vegeta's eyelids slowly opened to show dark chocolate brown eyes, he was confused by his surroundings, until everything came back, and his once relaxed features, contorted into an angry scowl. Vegeta rubbed his face with both hands in desperation and sighed, he needed to find what the hell made the ship fucked up and send him in this shitty dimension, at least the stupid machine could've send him where Saiya-jins were rulers and he the king.

He needed to get back to his own time. He was not about to be a slave under Frieza's rule again.

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short by the computer's voice again, letting him and the others to prepare for landing. It took less than five minutes Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz were coming out of his pods. Vegeta extended his senses and felt a few kis that were in Nappa's level of power.

Nappa pushed the button that was on the side of his scouter to detect any kis close by. " Hm…. It appears there's no life in this planet Prince Vegeta."

"Don't be stupid Nappa, of course there's life here, and they're just hiding their kis."

"B-but the scouter's….."

"The scouters are worth shit, they can't detect life beyond a hundred meters and that's it." Vegeta snapped already walking were he felt the highest level of power.

Radditz, kakkarot and Nappa gave each other a glance like saying, 'what the hell is he going on about', but they fallowed their Prince when Vegeta took flight.

Once Vegeta landed in a street that looked to be empty he began to feel cocky, he may hate working under Frieza but he sure enjoyed the hunt. "Stay back, Nappa, Radditz, and Kakkarot, why don't you go have some fun while I get done here.

"But Prince Vegeta, the natives from this planet are dangerous, you might need…."

"Nonsense, I'm after all a Super Saiyan." He responded with a cocky smirk.

Again Radditz, Kakkarot and Nappa shared the same look, but decided not to enrage their Prince, so they flew a few yards away from him, waiting.

Once Nappa and the brothers moved he started to powered up, calling out his power, looking for that spark like of sun that was his Super Saiyan power, but after powering up for a few minutes he couldn't find that spark and he began to panic, and started to screamed forcing out more his power. He was surrounded by his blue aura but not gold, he was only tiring himself out, and dropped to his knees breathing hard.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He screamed with desperation hitting the ground with closed fists, sweat was rolling down his face. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, why couldn't he call out his Super Saiyan power. It was too late to stopped the ray of electrifying Ki that hit him right on his shoulders blade making him wince. After the first ray was shot, all hell broke loose.

Koorogins were coming out like ants from everywhere. Ugly looking creatures, they were ranging from colors dark blue, black and brown, as tall as eight feet, their mouths were sort of humanoid looking with eyes large, black and round, their noses were nothing more than two small holes on the middle of their face. Each one of them wearing armor like the ones Saiyas used but on the shoulder pads it had spikes. Their body looked humanoid too, except for their extra arms with claws.

Nappa and Radditz and kakkarot started to shoot from left to right not caring who they shot, there were a lot of them, Vegeta too started to shoot anyone some of the ones that were brave enough to get close to him he would punch them on any part of their unprotected part of their bodies, he would kicked them too concentrating his Ki in the kick.

For every one creature Nappa, Vegeta, and Radditz and Kakkarot killed ten would take his place. Nappa and both brothers were beginning to tired and they were getting sloppier than before getting hit more than they were hitting, Nappa had already a nasty looking gash from one side of his shoulder running from his chest to stopped on his waist, the armor long destroyed by the many Ki rays being shot specially to their armor to destroyed them and leave them without protection.

Radditz looked like in any moment he was about to black out by the loss of blood coming from his the side of his back, he got cut when a Koorogi buried his sharp looking claws when Radditz left his back unprotected when another was coming in front of him trying to shoot him, Radditz didn't even noticed the one that sneaked behind him and badly injured him, with the Koorigin's claw almost going through Radditz.

Kakkarot got mad when he saw the Koorogi bastard attacked him from behind, and shot Ki balls, punched and kicked his way to Radditz. Kakapo's armor was only hanging from one shoulder. And chest legs and face were full of gashes, some were very deep and was getting dizzy with the hemorrhage from in between his shoulders, but he still kept walking to help his brother, which didn't helped because he knocked unconscious almost five feet close to where Radditz was still fighting.

Vegeta wasn't doing any better than his other comrades, he too was getting sloppy and had scratches, gashes, and angry looking bruises on his face and body, His armor was lost on the floor after he took it off and throwing it on the ground after it was useless to protect him.

"Napa!" Vegeta yelled giving that their scouters were destroyed too. Nappa yelled back with a 'What'. "Take Radditz and Kakkarot and get out of here, I'm going to use my Big Bang Attack!"

Nappa gave a Koorogi a jab with his elbow to the one that creeping behind him. "But my Prince, that attack will destroy the surface from the planet, Frieza will…."

"I don't care do as I say. NOW!"

Nappa flew to Radditz and Kakkarot's location and grabbed them both by the scruff with one large hand, fighting some enemies trying to stopped Nappa from taking Radditz and Kakkarot. Once Nappa had a change to escaped he used all his energy left to fly himself and both brothers back where the pods were located.

Once Vegeta felt that Nappa, Kakkarot and Radditz were a good distance from the battlefield, Vegeta took to the air and put his hands together connected by the wrist, with his hands wide open, he gathered his energy.

The small blue ball of his Ki growing bigger until Vegeta felt in was enough, he didn't care that Frieza was going to beat them; he just wanted to finish this nonsense.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" and with that he released his energy to the ground and saw how his attack connected to the ground and exploded. Vegeta could hear the screams of pain while the energy of the attack extended all around the battlefield, destroying buildings and houses, and the forest that was on the outer side of the city and still extending until the energy ball disappeared and saw the extent of the damage done. There was nothing left from the buildings and Koorogins in the whole area.

Vegeta after making sure that there were no survivors made his way to the pods. When he got there he saw that Radditz and Kakkarot were already in their pods with the door closed and a mask with oxygen in their faces to keep them alive while they got to base.

Nappa saw Vegeta land and slightly stumble, he furrowed his bushy black eyebrows and kept an eye on him, and when he saw his Prince stumbled again he got close to help him only for Vegeta to growl at him and pushed him back.

"Just get on the damn pod Nappa." And with that last said he went to his pod, opened the door and got in not waiting to see if Nappa was already inside his.

Vegeta flinched and groaned when his aching muscles protested by any small movement. He lost consciousness even before the door from his pod finished closing.

_Soft, delicate, white creamy hands caress his cheek bringing him from unconsciousness. His eyelids flutter opened to see a face on top him. At first he could only make out the frame, it belonged to a female and the color blue, once his eye sight cleared, he saw the worried face of the woman that he's been sharing his life for the last nine years._

"_Hey sleepy head." Bulma said in a sweet voice, then her eyes narrowed spiting fire from her blue orbs and her cheeks turned red with anger. "UGH! You stupid brainless ape, what the hell were you thinking worrying me and your son like that!" Bulma screamed in his face giving him a punch in his chest. _

_Vegeta growled at her frowning at her, his dark chocolate eyes turning into mere slits. "Stupid woman, I don't need to be scolded by you like a brat."_

"_Well you should, you dumbass, you almost blew up the GR." Bulma said putting her hands on her wide hips. "DID I, OR DID I NOT TOLD YOU TO TRAIN IN THE GR, BECAUSE IT WAS STILL NOT READY!"_

_Vegeta only smirked, he loved getting his woman all riled up, and she was more passionate when they were making love after a fight._

_Vegeta sat on the side of the small twin bed and pulled Bulma by her arm to him, crashing his lips to hers, Bulma gasped and started to pushed him back with both hands on his naked toned chest. The fight left her when she felt Vegeta's tongue on her mouth persuading her tongue to intertwine with his._

_Bulma moaned and didn't noticed when Vegeta turned himself around to put Bulma beneath him with his body between her spread legs, good thing she was wearing a small skirt and a white tight t shirt. _

_Without stopping from kissing Vegeta lifted Bulma's shirt to the top of her breast, with one hand he was caressing the skin of her tummy and the other cupping and massaging her left breast, his thumb flicking her hard nipple, while Vegeta rubbed his hardness into Bulma's dripping sex._

_Vegeta released Bulma's mouth and were both breathing hard, Bulma's cheeks were flushed with passion, and tired of the constricted clothes started to remove her shirt, bra, skirt and panties, while Vegeta only removes his sweatpants and boxers._

_Vegeta stroked his hard cock a few times and align himself in her entrance, thrusting his hardness into her heat until their hips were connected, Vegeta growled in pleasure feeling her tight sex gripping his cock, and Bulma moaned loudly feeling filled with Vegeta's cock almost touching her uterus. _

_Vegeta leaned down and with his elbows holding his weight, on each side of head, he peck her on the lips, and started moving inside and out of her willing body._

"_I was really worried about you, you really scared me." Whispered Bulma putting her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to her._

_Vegeta groaned feeling his cock go deeper by the new angle. "Stupid woman." He breathed out in pants. "I'm too stubborn to die."_

_Bulma was moaning and groaning. "Well I still worried. I love you Vegeta."_

_Vegeta looked into her sapphire shiny eyes and gave her a smile. Those real-to-goodness smiles that he only gave her, and put his hands around her waist and pulling her upper body with him on a seated position with Bulma's legs still wrapped around her waist. Bulma's whole upper body connected to his. Every time Bulma would say those words, he felt his past and future disappeared and only the present was important. Once Bulma her climax she screamed Vegeta's name and Vegeta crashed his lips to hers to muffled his loud moan in her mouth._

_They both felt to the bed with Vegeta's arms on her waist and his head resting on her breast. Both felt asleep with a smile plastered on Bulma's face._

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

All the time that Vegeta was under the influence of the sleeping gas, his thoughts were on the Blue haired female and on the life that awaited him, but he was not going to just wait for answers to come to him, he was going to find a way and who else is going to help him; The Bulma from this shitty dimension.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

As the weeks passed and Turles got closer to Bulma she made a bb-q in her house's backyard and invited all friends. Everyone was shocked to see the spitting image of Goku, it was like watching a mirror of himself, the only difference was that Turles has tanner colored skin and had a more serious looked and was intelligent, and was such a flirt with Bulma. After the Z fighters made sure that the man was a good person and was helping Bulma with her depression about Vegeta, all of them accepted him with opened arms and offering their friendship, even ChiChi accepted him, even let Gohan visit his uncle to his house.

As the months passed and Bulma's due date was coming near, Turles never stopped from wooing Bulma. Turles let Bulma know that he thought she was a beautiful woman and he was going to seduced her till' she was his woman, that he didn't mind her having kids, he was more than decided to impressed her older son to give Turles his blessings.

Bulma only laughed and thought of it as a joke, but since that day he confessed his feeling toward her, Turles never stopped leaving a red single rose in the desk of her office.

Turles would walked her sometimes to her house, go visit her in her house, The first time Trunks met Turles, Trunks was not happy when Turles let Trunks know about his intention, to say the least Trunks and Turles ended beating each other until Trunks ended in a headlock with Turles on top of him, both of them all bloody, Bulma knowing this was coming just rolled her eyes and went inside the house made herself a tea and waited for the idiots to be done with their little show.

Trunks spending time after that incident with Turles sparring or just hanging out with him, saw the way her mom was returning to be the same she was before dad left, the screaming stubborn hot headed banshee, she would now laughed and smiled and sopped crying at night and he had to thank that change to Turles.

One night after having dinner wither son, Bulma went to bed, her feet and back were killing her, and the pressure below her tummy was uncomfortable. Bulma went to her room took a quick shower, put her white panties on and silk night gown and went to bed she laid on her bed on her back and with a deep sighed she felt asleep.

Three hours later Bulma woke up sitting on the bed with a startle feeling, her lower tummy was killing her with pain and her back was worse, as soon as she got up there was a gush of water running her legs. "OH! Fuck me." She exclaimed looking down and turning the lamp that was next to her bed.

"TRUNKS!"

Trunks was watching TV. When he heard his mother's nervous screamed. He took less than a minute to reached her and saw her mother breathing hard, with a hand below her tummy.

"Baby, I need to help me ok. I need you to get my duffle bag from the closet where I have my things packed ok." She said slowly. Trunks only nodded, not knowing what to say.

Bulma slowly got up from the bed and walked to her dresser where she had some sweatpants and a long t shirt with some socks and a panty. She told Trunks to wait outside; she was going change and called somebody to take her to the hospital.

Trunks nodded again and the only person that came to mind was Turtles, not thinking twice he dialed Turtles number, as soon as Turles answered the phone Trunks informed him of the situation.

It wasn't long before Turles was taking Bulma to the hospital in his arms to the hospital flying as fast as he dared with precious cargo.

Turles barged into the hospital with Trunks on his heels and demanding a doctor for Bulma.

After all the shouting and yelling, Bulma was finally settled in a private room with the medicine of the epidural blocking her pain, she noticed for the first time Turles next to her and Trunks on one of the couch watching TV.

Bulma thanked Turles for helping her and he just waved his hand in dismissal and smiled back.

"I will never leave you alone crazy woman." Turles joked. Bulma just gave him a playful glare. And the both of them passed the time talking and joking until it was time for Bulma to push. Turles stayed by her side by Bulma's demand, while Trunks waited outside, the poor boy didn't want to be scarred for life.

Five hard, long and painful pushes later there was a loud screamed coming from the small body that the doctor was holding, the doctor handed the baby as soon as Bulma opened her arms to receive him.

Bulma was crying when she saw her little bundle of love, on one side she was crying because she was happy and her baby was healthy on the other she was sad and angry that again Vegeta was not by her side to share this moment.

"What you going to call him?" Asked Turles softly, studying the infant.

"Like the one that have his spitting image from. Vegeta."

Yes Vegeta that was going to be his name. The baby had the same black fiery shaped hair with his widow's peak with cute button nose chubby pink cheeks, ten toes and ten fingers, and a small brown tail, letting everyone know of his proud heritage.

Bulma wowed at the baby when he opened his eyes and sapphire blue met the same color blue.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**YES! Another chapter down, I hope it was to your liking. **

**P.S: I know that babies when they born don't have yet defined their color, but my does, cus he's the shit. It's Vegeta's son of curse. Besides let's just say it's a SAIYAN thing.**

**WELL REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

**BIANKA (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, GT. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Except Nikko he's mine. (^_^) v**

**AN: All I can say is, I'm so so sorry! For taking so long updating the story. It's just that sometimes just puts me in some shitty situations. So I'm sorry. So enough of that, here's the next chapter of this story Enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

_**Bulma was crying when she saw her little bundle of love, on one side she was crying because she was happy and her baby was healthy on the other she was sad and angry that again Vegeta was not by her side to share this moment.**_

_**"What you going to call him?" Asked Turles softly, studying the infant.**_

_**"Like the one that have his spitting image from. Vegeta."**_

_**Yes Vegeta that was going to be his name. The baby had the same black fiery shaped hair with his widow's peak with cute button nose chubby pink cheeks, ten toes and ten fingers, and a small brown tail, letting everyone know of his proud heritage.**_

_**Bulma wowed at the baby when he opened his eyes and sapphire blue met the same color blue.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**_

Blue sapphire eyes study slowly the body that was in front of the large size mirror. Those eyes that belong to the beautiful blue hair woman, Aoi-me(Bulma), only reflected deep hate, disgust, and horror.

She was standing naked in front of a mirror with her body still wet from the regen tanks, Aoi-me was just coming out of one of them, after a night with Frieza, Aoi-me always ended waking up here, in the regen tank rooms. Frieza had a thing for biting, scratching and hitting his sex partners; she always ended losing consciousness with him. _Fucking Lizard, at least he gets someone to bring me to one of the regen tanks. _She thought with a nasty frown marring her beautiful face_... I feel utterly disgusted with myself, I feel like dying every time he touches me, every time that repulsive part of his anatomy is inside my body…._ She thought shuddering digging her nails on her forearms, almost to the point of bleeding, but she didn't care. She wished she could die right now, but no, if she was going to die, she was taking Frieza with her…

Air-me was interrupted with herself disgust when she heard voices coming from the hall. She hurriedly grabbed a large white robe, and went to investigate.

She was not surprised when she saw Nappa, and Radditz carrying an almost dead looking Vegeta, and Kakkarot behind them with a serious look on his face, each of them with bruises and scratches adorning their bodies and their suits all torn up.

Bulma walked up to them and saw when Radditz ripped what was left of the royal blue spandex suit off of Vegeta's body while Nappa help the proud prince stay on his feet. "Don't you have somewhere else to be wench?" Asked Nappa without bothering to turn and look at Bulma.

Bulma rolled her blue eyes and crossed her arms. "Not right now, no."

Once Nappa and Radditz got Vegeta inside the regen tank, Bulma got behind of Nappa and Radditz to have a nice view of Vegeta's body. She didn't do it just to be a pervert, I mean the guy was a God but she was more interested in the scars on his body specially the one on his chest and the new injuries on his person. It looked like a four point star starting from one corner of his sculpted chest across the other side ending right on his ribs. There was not a single space free on Vegeta's body that did not have bruises, gashes, and scratches, his left eye was swollen shut, there was blood coming out of his nose and his busted lip. Bulma bit her bottom lip trying not to flinch. It really looked painful.

Radditz turned to look at the blue haired beauty and raised a curious black eyebrow by the look on her face. She looked like if she was feeling ….pity? For Prince Vegeta? At the thought her, a weakling feeling pity for his Prince, Radditz narrowed his eyes giving Bulma a glare. "Don't you dare feel sorry for my Prince Aio-me."

At Radditz voice Bulma jumped startled and glared at Radditz. " I would never feel sorry for him." She answered.

Vegeta could feel the thick blue soothing, healing fluid filling the tank, he had his eyes closed, but he made an effort to lift his good eyelid that felt like it weighted a ton, as soon as he heard a female's voice. Dark brown chocolate met sapphire blue and the name of the only woman that was always on his mind since his life turned for the worst…again. "Bulma."

Bulma stiffen when she heard her name again, and felt a shiver going down her spine by the way he said it, it almost felt like a caress.

Radditz and Nappa both frowned. "I wonder what a Bulma is." Napa asked raising a large hand to scratch his bald big head.

"Keh, who knows?" answered Radditz shrugging his shoulders.

Vegeta was still looking at Bulma through his dark eyelashes and felt his chest tighten when Bulma's face formed an angry scowl and left without saying a word. Vegeta let his eyes closed and sleep. As Vegeta was drifting off to sleep, he wondered what Bulma was doing there in the regen tanks rooms and with only a robe.

Not an hour later, Vegeta was coming out of his slumber when he felt a really weak ki walk inside the room, a ki he knew by heart. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw the back of Bulma locking the door. He frowned at what he saw Bulma '_wearing'_. Bulma was dressed in a red ski tight dress that was thigh high with red strappy heels, and her long wavy hair was let loose. He fought to keep a growl from escaping his throat. _She looks like a whore! _Though Vegeta with anger, making his blood boil.

After Bulma left the Saiyans to deal with their shit, she went to her quarters, different thoughts were running through her mind like, why did the monkey Prince knew her real name? What was he planning to do with that information? And if he knew, or suspected what she was doing to bring Frieza's rein to the ground. Bulma let out a shuddering breath. She hated feeling like this. So after pacing inside her room for a few minutes she decided to speak with him and find out what he wants from her. So here she was, trying to calm herself so she didn't sound so desperate, but it looked like Frieza was more vicious this time with his punishment because the Prince still looked like shit.

Bulma walked up to the front of the regen tank and slowly tapped the large glass. She was not surprised to see the awful scowl on his face as soon as he saw her, in the past he would only sneered at her or called her every single insult he could think off, but she would just brushed off as he just being an ass because he was never seeing with a woman on the ship so she just thought he just needed to get a good hard fuck, but who knew.

" Hey, I know you can hear me in there, so I'm not going to waste my time with pleasantries, God knows we both hate each other with a passion, but I need to have a word with you. So just nod if you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Vegeta stiffly nodded

"Good. If you please go to my rooms as soon as you heal, that would be great."

Again Vegeta just nodded, still looking at her, Bulma nodded back in agreement and turned on her heel and left.

When Bulma turned to leave he couldn't help look at her ass, he never told her this but to him those breast, ass and mouth was what attracted to him physically the first time he met her, but he began to feel desire when he got to know her better. Bulma was not only beautiful, but she was a genius, she was witty, didn't take shit from nobody not even him, she could be a massive bitch, but she was also gentle and soft and. Bulma had nothing to envy a princess, she was one in her own right. Bulma was blessed with the three B's Beauty, Brains, and Bucks Vegeta asked himself now of all times was he having this thoughts, he never thought of Bulma like this when he was with her. Anyway now that the wench was the one that came to him he was sure asking for her help was going to be easier. And with that he fell asleep again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

The clicking of the designer's high heels could be heard through the hall of the fifty floor of the biggest company Capsule Corp. Bulma once again returned to work after taking a leave of almost two months to get more acquainted with her little Vegeta. Thank god that her figure was the way it was before getting pregnant with only a little bump on her stomach but with enough exercise she was sure that it would be gone in a few months.

Even thought she was happy she couldn't help but feel a little of resentment towards Vegeta for at least not meeting his son, she sighed; she really wished Vegeta was here with her.

Bulma stopped in front of her office door opened it and got inside and went to sit in big black leather chair, putting the documents that she was carrying in the large glass desk.

She really missed Vegeta, not just to be close to their children but she _needed _him,_ wanted_ him, at first she was too mad to actually think anything besides feeling hate for Vegeta, but now after almost a year without feeling the touch of a man, she was craving sex worse than a nymphomaniac, , she had the urge to feel the touch of Vegeta's hands on her body, her breast, her neck, her thighs, feel his hand playing with her core, but she had to stop this somehow because of this little problem because of her _urges _he almost did something that had she gone through with it she would have had regretted for the rest of her life two weeks ago….

*******Flashback********

_Bulma woke up from her slumber irritated and mad as hell. Once again Vegeta was on her dreams, she was trying very hard to forget about him, but both their sons looking like him, it was almost impossible. _

_Bulma turned on her bed on her stomach, she had to get up and take a shower, and she grimaced feeling her cotton pink panties drenched with her female juices. Bulma turned her head to look at her balcony, she could see her lilac see through curtains floating and moving around with the soft breeze of the slightly cool night. She was wondering how Vegeta was doing and if at least Trunks crossed his mind once in a while….or…..her. Bulma rolled her eyes, shook her head and got up from her bed to take a cold shower._

_Thirty minutes Bulma was coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely on her body, she turned wide blue eyes to her balcony again and she saw that the first oranges and pinks on the sky, then she turned her head to look at her clock and saw that it was five o' clock in the morning. _

_Bulma decided not to go back to sleep instead she went to her dresser and pulled some panties, a bra, a white tank top and a short pajama shorts, once she was done she got out her room, and walked first to little Geta's nursery and checked on him._

_Bulma's face lighted into a big smile seeing her child sleeping peacefully, she walked up to the simple white crib and looked down to his son with her little fat thumb in his mouth, she caressed his chubby flushed cheek and his black hair, then she bend down to Little Geta and gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the nursery._

_Next she went to checked on her oldest son , she stopped at his door and slowly opened it and walk up to Trunks, Bulma sighed at the mess his room was in and gave him a kiss on his temple and left. _

_Bulma was in the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast, more than she usually makes, because she had another Saiyan male to feed. Turles was staying with her for a week because his apartment was being remodeled so he's being with them for three days now._

_Bulma finished getting together all the ingredients to make pancakes, with bacon, scrambled eggs and sausage. _

_Bulma was mixing the batter for the pancakes, when she decided that it was too quiet so she grabbed the small remote control of her small stereo she had in the kitchen and put her favorite c.d. and the room was filled with music from the Sixties. _

_Bulma was singing and dancing she was so into what she was doing that she didn't notice the powerful Saiyan male leaning on the wall of the kitchen watching her dancing and singing._

_Turles saw as the beautiful blue hair female danced to the music. He admired the way the tight tank top and the small pajama shorts clung to her luscious body. After only giving birth to a demi Saiyan, a few weeks before, her body was still as delicious as before. _

_Bulma screamed and jump startled when she saw someone moved from the darker side of the large kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at the large male when he came into the light, but then chocked on whatever smart ass comment she was going to say when he saw what Turles was wearing… or not._

_Turles was shirtless with a crimson silk pajama pants that were hanging waaaaaay to low on his hips showing the sexy muscle that runs in a V shape from his hips, and the and the side of his rippling muscles on his upper body was not helping, and felt herself getting aroused by him._

_Turles saw the way she was eating him up with her eyes, he saw the way those blue eyes darken with lust, and the way her small pink tongue lick her lips, and sensually bit the inside of her lower full pink lip. Turles' nose twitched when the sweet smell of her arousal reached him, and he deeply inhale savoring the smell imprinting it to his mind and taste on his tongue, and that's when he lost it and faster than Bulma could blink, Turles was in front of her, with his lips on hers and arms around her small waist._

_Bulma was irresponsive at first, she was shocked, but she felt his tongue run on her lower lip, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, closing her eyes and putting her arms around his strong neck. _

_Turles had had many females before aliens and human once he came to Earth before Bulma, some more beautiful, but none of them tasted as sweet as her, she tasted like a ripe strawberries, and a hint of vanilla, that had his blood heating up, making his erection harder than before._

_Bulma felt herself being picked, and sited on the black marble counter. Bulma was lost to the feeling of Turles talented tongue, and his hands cupping and squeezing her breast, and tweaking the harden nipples through the tank top. _

_Turles pushed Bulma back so she could laid on the counter, and pushed her tank top up with her bra resting above her breast while he sucked, nipped, and licked her neck and her collarbone until he reached her breast and cupping them together he pulled a pink nipple to his mouth, Bulma moaned louder and arched her back, feeling his mouth on her breast and buried her hands on his black unruly hair to pulled him closer. The feel of his erection rubbing hard on her core was killing her, and she pulled Turles's hips closer if that was possible by putting her legs around her waist._

_Bulma moaned louder when Turles nipped her nipple, she was shocked to feel Turles suddenly stopped and pulled her to sit back, she didn't understand what happened. Did she do something wrong?_

_Bulma frowned when Turles pulled down her bra and tank top back in place and had a disappointed look on his handsome face. _

"_What is going on?" "Why did you stop?"_

_Turles put his hands on either side of her on the counter and sighed. Turles looked at her in the eyes and gave her a sad smile. _

"_You moaned Vegeta's name Bulma."_

_Bulma blinked, once, twice, and shook her head. Did she really say Vegeta's name? She didn't remember calling his name._

"_I don't….."_

"_Yes, you did." Turles said interrupting her, looking at her with longing at her, the way her face was flushed and the way her eyes were shinning with lust and her full pouty lips swollen from his ministration, especially her taste, if it was hard resisting to her before…. Now it was going to be impossible. _**This woman it's going to be the death of me. **Turles thought. **But what a way to go if I could taste her again, and I will, I just got to give her time. **

_Bulma's cheeks redden more and dropped her head to her chest, feeling embarrassed and…. Guilty from enjoying another man's caresses, she still loved Vegeta and she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Vegeta._** Oh my god! What was I thinking?! **_Bulma was so lost in herself hate that she was taken aback when Turles cleaned a lonely tear from her cheek and pulled to his chest._

"_I'm sorry Bulma, I shouldn't have let my lust for you to overcome my senses. I know you are not ready and you still have deep feelings for _HIM."

_Bulma noted the bitter sound in his voice at the reminder of Vegeta but didn't say anything; she just let him comfort her_**. **_But she couldn't help but feel like she was being selfish letting him comfort her, but not giving anything in return. _

_Turles pulled back, and gave her a smile; he could see the guilt on those sapphire orbs of her. _

_Bulma was about to say something to him to make the atmosphere less awkward, but at that precise moment Little Get began crying asking to be fed. _**Thank****God for small favors.** _Bulma thought relieved and climbed down from the counter and left the kitchen without first hugging Turles for being so understanding and whispering a small 'Thank you'. And left the kitchen without turning back._

_************_**End Flashback***************

That happened two weeks ago and things went back to normal, or as normal as can be, Turles still flirted with her, and Trunks was not the wiser about what happened, something she was really glad for.

Bulma sighed and lay back on the large black, leather chair and turned around to the large glass windows, crossed her arms and legs, one on top of the other, and lost herself to the view, it was five-thirty pm and she could see the sun descending from the sky. _Vegeta why did you let me love you, when you were not happy with me. _Bulma thought sadly, but her sadness turned to anger and she shot out from her chair with a determine look on her face and walked to the door grabbing her purse and jacket from the small desk next to the table. She was decided in forgetting Vegeta, if he could dismiss what they had then by the Gods so will she, damn it! She was going to try to have something special with Turles and give everything to her kids so they want for nothing even a father, and to hell with Vegeta! And with a last nod to herself she left her office in the fiftieth floor and went to the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the first floor and leave for home and spend time with her babies.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Bulma was pacing living room, it's been three hours since she talk with Vegeta while he was in the regen tank, and the waiting was really killing her, where the hell was he._ That bastard better come or I swear… _

There was a knock on the door and she hurriedly went and opened it, it was Vegeta standing in the entrancehis three guards behind him, Nappa, Radditz, and Kakkarot. The four Saiyans looking discreetly around for any kind of suspicious movement, _My goodness, paranoid much. _

Vegeta looked at Bulma from head to toe and saw that she was still dressed in the same clothes. "Wait for me here; don't let anybody in while I'm here." Vegeta said from his shoulder without looking away from Bulma, and went inside closing the door behind him.

"Well, you took your sweet time coming here." Bulma said walking to the living room and taking a seat on the small couch crossing her legs, making her small dress ride up more showing more leg.

Vegeta couldn't help but take a quick look at those legs** and** then met her curious eyes with a frown; Bulma rolled her blue eyes and decided to go straight to the point. "Ok. Let's go straight to the point." Bulma said narrowing her eyes giving Vegeta a glare. "Why. The. Hell. Do you keep calling me Bulma."

Vegeta hummed and cross his arms with a smug look on his face. "What's in for me if I tell you?"

"Nothing! Because my name is not Bulma is Aio-me."

"Blue eyes, huh?" "Well that's not a real smart name."

Bulma's eyes widen and a softly whispered 'what' came from her lips.

"Come now woman, that's Japanese for blue eyes, is it not?"

Bulma was panicking now._ How the hell does he know I'm Japanese? And how the fuck does he know Japanese, he's never been to Earth, hell even I didn't know aliens existed. So how does he know?'_

Vegeta could see that the woman was deep in thought, so he didn't said anything else until she worked everything she was told. Bulma slowly exhaled to calm her nerves it wouldn't help her get more information if he saw she was desperate, so she closed her eyes and took in a beg breath.

"OK. I don't know what to tell you because my name is not Bulma. I'm not her."

"Yes you a…"

"She died the day you fucking monsters destroyed my world!" She screamed getting up from her place in the couch and pointing an accusatory finger to Vegeta.

" What?" Asked Vegeta, uncrossing his arms and looking at her in shock.

_Ugh Bulma good work in keeping yourself calm and collected, now he's going to know for sure that, that small information he haves is really important to me. _Bulma sat back down and touched her temple with the back of her wrist and closed her eyes. "Look, I'm not saying that whatever you are saying is true but what do you want so you keep your mouth shut, and stop calling me Bulma."

"I need your help, but for you to understand I need you to believe what I'm going to tell you, and do not say what I'm going to tell you to nobody else or I will kill you." Vegeta said after composing himself.

"What kind of help, and how do I know that after you get your help you won't open your mouth. I mean come on, of all the time I've been here, you and I were at each other's throats when we've crossed paths before."

"I swear to you on my honor."

"Your honor means shit to me Vegeta, I've seen males said they have honor but they'll stab you in the back if they could get in Frieza's good graces."

Vegeta glowered at Bulma for doubting his honor. There was nothing greater for a Saiyan-jin than his honor and this woman was questioning it. "Hmn, my honor is not to be questioned woman, but if you don't believe me that I swear on the life of my son that I'll keep quiet."

"You have a son?" Asked Bulma surprised. Vegeta nodded. "I didn't know you had a mate."

"She's not from this world." That was true, he wasn't lying, and his Bulma was not from this world.

"Huh. I wonder who was stupid enough to mate you."

Vegeta chuckled throwing his head back. _If you only knew. _He thought with amusement.

"Ok with that out of the way, please do tell me your story." Bulma said with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. First of all, I'm not from this world, I come from…. Another dimension if you will, where Earth has was not purged, and I live in Capsule corps."

)0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**AN: Well another chapter down. Hope you like it. I apologized for being so late updating, and because I know there are errors there, it's just that I'm too lazy and shy to ask someone to be my beta. Sorry.**

**See u next Chapter. (^_^) v**


End file.
